


Each Case

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky reassures a victim’s wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Case

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #486 "case"

“I just…” said the victim’s wife, shakily.

She was still clutching the cup of coffee McGee had given her, as Ducky led her to the edge of the crime scene. Over her shoulder, he could see Palmer roll her husband’s body carefully toward the ME van, but kept his attention focused on her.

“Our team will do their very best,” Ducky promised.

“Oh, I know,” she said. “My husband is— was— career Navy, I know how good NCIS is, but…”

“The Navy is family,” he said, softly. “This team knows that more than most.”

She managed a smile. “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
